Bodas, bailes y borracheras
by TheClumsyAuror
Summary: El día más feliz de la vida del lider de los Merodeadores, el whisky de fuego va de mesa en mesa, las heridas no tan viejas se reabren y los amigos de siempre descubren cosas nuevas que no sabían los unos de los otros.


Título: Bodas, bailes y borracheras

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todos incluido Remus (ya me gustaría) pertenecen a la gran J.

La voz del cantante de la orquesta envolvía la carpa atestada de los invitados a la boda. Remus se abría paso con dificultad entre la multitud, con múltiples "perdone" y "disculpe" como improvisados espada y escudo. Sumergido en un mar de sedas y rasos de vivos colores y elegantes chaqués negros el joven se percató del desvaído tono de su traje alquilado. Sonrió ante su propia despreocupación, hace algunos años le habría preocupado la marcada diferencia entre su ropa y la del resto de los invitados.

Había intentado aparecer todo lo presentable que podía acorde a su presupuesto pero una vez se sirvió el pastel y los camareros comenzaron a repartir whisky de fuego entre las mesas, se empezaron a perder corbatas, pajaritas y chaquetas y Remus se preguntó si no acabaría la noche entre los mejores vestidos del enlace. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando divisó un recogido casi deshecho de rizos pelirrojos y un sencillo vestido de raso blanco. Todavía no la había felicitado como señora Potter y pronto tomaría un traslador para irse de luna de miel.

"Dicen que te has casado con el tipo de la gafas, ¿es verdad pelirroja?" preguntó el joven apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Remus!No lo tengo muy claro, una parte de mí cree que dentro de un rato James confesará que el cura es en realidad un conocido de Sirius que regenta un bar de striptease en el callejón Knocturn" contestó Lily mientras intentaba que los rizos volvieran a su sitio. "No le veo desde antes de empezar la ceremonia, ¿Confiesa usted haber evitado a la novia mientras se encontraba en la pista de baile?" dijo la joven entornando los ojos y adoptando un aire detectivesco.

"Culpable" sentenció con una solemnidad que contrastaba con su media sonrisa y ojos aparentemente arrepentidos que en más de una ocasión habían librado a los merodeadores de un castigo.

La joven le dirigió al cantante de la orquesta un silbido digno de un conductor de ganado y la animada música de los Beatles dejó paso a la profunda voz de Sinatra.

"¿Bailas?" preguntó tendiendo la mano hacia un Remus que miraba sorprendido a una mujer que creía no guardaba secretos para él. El joven contestó con una sonrisa y los dos quedaron envueltos por la multitud de la pista.

"Me dijeron que a las pelirrojas no les sentaba bien el blanco" susurró Remus en el oído de la bella novia, amparado por el murmullo de las otras parejas. "Deberías enterarte de quien está esparciendo esos falsos rumores y ponerle las cosas bien claras".

"Supongo que un _estás guapa Lily _no es muy de tu estilo" contestó la joven cada vez más cerca del licántropo para evitar chocar con las otras parejas.

"Si quieres ver una muestra de mi estilo deberías haber esperado unos días más" contestó de forma enigmática Remus. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de la joven prosiguió " Unas horas antes de la luna llena les hubiéramos hablado a tus invitados de mi pequeño problema, y James y tu os hubierais ahorrado un dinero en el banquete"

La joven no paraba de reír mientras miraba a Remus con una mezcla de diversión y asombro en sus ojos.

"Me alegra mucho que el Remus de hoy se haya abierto lo suficiente a los demás como para hacer un chiste como ese, pero no sé si habrá muchas chicas en el mundo capaces de apreciar un sentido del humor como el tuyo" dijo entre risas.

Continuaron bailando en silencio hasta que poco después la canción se acabó y se separaron sonriendo.

"Tienes razón", dijo Remus para si mismo mientras la miraba alejarse, "no creo que haya muchas".

Remus se sentó solo en una mesa y emulando al resto de los invitados, se llenó una copa con whisky y deseó silenciosamente que el bullicio terminara, estaría mal visto que se fuera tan pronto siendo uno de los mejores amigos del novio y de la novia, pero faltaba poco para su transformación y esa cantidad de ruido y gente le resultaba excesivo. Al terminar la canción, se escuchó un tintineo y tras el silencio una voz inconfundible.

"Bueno, bueno, me han contado que como padrino" y Sirius se señaló a si mismo con orgullo, como venia haciendo cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra desde meses atrás, mientras levantaba una copa "es mi deber hacer algun chiste liviano sobre la vida en pareja o contar alguna anécdota vergonzosa de los implicados" todos los invitados sonrieron, "como muchos de los aquí presentes saben, no suelo decepcionar a mi audiencia" todos los ojos estaban concentrados en Sirius, como ocurría siempre que hablaba en público, era un don de los Black, le habían dicho y el había escupido como respuesta.

"Es bien sabido por todos" y sonrió mirando a James "que hubo una época en la que en la carrera hacia el corazón de nuestra pelirroja favorita las apuestas estaban tres a uno a favor del calamar gigante" los invitados rieron recordando la apuesta que había suscitado mas expectación en Hogwarts y los merodeadores recordaron al tipo ruso que se había llevado los beneficios que Sirius consiguió al ser el único que apostó por James, porque como el mismo decía: "Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe", la noche que éste descubrió el poker muggle.

"Lo que quizá no sepáis todos es que hizo mi buen amigo para ganarle a su oponente del lago, al fin y al cabo él tiene mas brazos que James" el público respondió con una sonora carcajada "pues si, nuestro ídolo de masas, capitán de quiditch y premio anual entregó a Lily una carta en nombre del calamar diciendo que tenía familia e hijos y no estaba disponible".

El público seguía sonriendo y preguntándose acerca de la veracidad de la historia, "ahora que Lily no nos puede devolver a James lo confesaré:" y mirando a Lily con solemnidad la tomó de la mano "Lily, Remus y yo escribimos esa carta, tu otro pretendiente está aún disponible". Los invitados aplaudieron y Sirius hizo sus acostumbradas reverencias.

"Lunático, que encantador te ves esta noche, tus ojeras tienen un inusual color violáceo que realza el color de tus ojos" dijo el padrino aterrizando en una silla al lado de Remus.

"Tú sin embargo estás tan arrebatador que me siento satisfecho conmigo mismo por no lanzarme en plancha a tu cuello" respondió el hombre con su sonrisa patentada, ladeando la cabeza.

Los dos rieron sonoramente cuando una mujer mayor se levantó de la mesa sonrojada.

"¿Creías que nadie se daría cuenta si te retirabas a un rincón a lamerte las heridas?" dijo con un tono despreocupado sin dejar de mirar a las invitadas a la boda solteras.

"Pensé que sólo un idiota se acercaría a un hombre-lobo que llevara puesto el cartel de no molestar" respondió Remus soltando en la mesa su cuarto whisky "y parece que no me equivoqué" dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"¿Sabes? Nunca he podido meterte en una categoría, nunca supe si eras el amigo más leal o el tipo más cobarde" dijo acercando la silla a la de su amigo.

"Y supongo que ahora es el momento en el que debo preguntarte muerto de curiosidad a qué te refieres" elaboró Lupin.

"Hace no muchos años, tenías a una chica guapa, lista y divertida dentro de tu campo de tiro". Una sombra atravesó fugazmente el rostro de Remus al oir las palabras del mago "y la dejaste ir".

"En el caso de que supiera de quien estás hablando, creo que sobrevaloras mis capacidades. Tú eres el galán, no yo" los ojos de Remus se hundieron en el fondo de su whisky mientras respondía.

"Entonces ¿estoy equivocado en cuanto a la a la razón de tu quinto whisky?"

"Es un whisky cojonudo, Canuto, y Lily y James lo han pagado ya, sería una pena desaprovecharlo" y otra vez apareció esa sonrisa irónica y descolorida, que Remus había patentado.

"¿Por que siempre eres asi? Nunca contestas a las preguntas importantes, nunca hablas de lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Sabes, siempre te admiré por echarte a un lado teniendo oportunidades" insistió Sirius.

"No creo que llegara a tener una oportunidad. Para mi eran las palabras amables y para James las apasionadas, aunque estuvieran algo por encima del volumen de voz de Lily. Si quieres que te sea sincero, nunca fui noble, solo egoísta. La verdad es que quería más de lo que me ofrecían" dijo bañando de amargura sus palabras.

"Me alegro de que lo hayas superado" dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi le deja sin respiración.

"¿Quién dice que lo haya superado?" dijo mientras sonreía con amargura.

"Bueno anímate compañero lobuno, te voy a enseñar la foto de una chica guapa que puede ser perfecta para tí", dijo mientras sacaba la cartera de sus pantalones negros.

Esperando encontrar en la foto a una de las chicas curvilíneas tan del gusto de Sirius, con el añadido de unas gafas, ya que para él eso definía el concepto de chica intelectual, perfecta para Remus, el joven hombre lobo se sorprendió al ver la foto.

"Sirius, Nymphadora tiene ocho años. Has bebido más whisky del que pensaba".

"Vamos, dentro de unos doce o trece años tendrá nuestra edad. No seas remilgado"

"Claro, pero entonces nosotros tendremos treinta y largos, Sirius, se te olvida ese detalle amigo mío" dijo Remus triunfalmente, como cada vez que ganaba una discusión.

"Vamos, vamos no seas remilgado, si cuando seamos así de viejos no estás casado, puedo ayudarte a conseguir una cita. Estoy seguro de que será muy guapa".

"Por supuesto que será muy guapa, amigo mío, pero si tengo que apostar por quién saldrá con veinteañeras cuando nos acerquemos a los cuarenta, algo me dice que tu serías una carta más alta" replicó con un tono un poco más alegre.

"El tiempo nos lo dirá, Lunático, el tiempo nos lo dirá"

Nota de autor: Espero vuestras opiniones para ver lo que está mejor y peor. Aquellos que dejen una review obtendrán un Remus melancólico y encantador.

Nota de autor 2: Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron una review en mi otra historia, he estado muy desconectada y no las había leído, y si, hay otro Remus/Tonks en camino.


End file.
